banjo_kazooiefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Banjo-Kazooie
é o primeiro jogo da série Banjo-Kazooie. Ele foi desenvolvido pela Rareware e lançado em 1998 para o Nintendo 64 e celebrou o seu 10º aniversário em 2008. Neste jogo, Banjo, Kazooie e seu amigo Bottles deve salvar a irmã do Banjo Tooty da bruxa má chamada Gruntilda antes que ela roube a beleza de Tooty. O jogo foi seguido por uma sequela chamado Banjo-Tooie, em 2000. Jogabilidade Banjo-Kazooie é um single-player jogo de plataforma em que o jogador controla os protagonistas Banjo e Kazooie. Othumb|Screenshot do primeiro nível no jogo. Coletando notas musicais concede jogadores o acesso a novas seções internas do mundo superior do jogo. jogo é dividido em nove abertos níveis onde o jogador deve reunir notas musicais e peças do quebra-cabeça, ou "Jiggies", para o progresso. Os jogadores trânsito a partir de um nível para outro através covil de Gruntilda, que atua como central do jogo mundo superior . Jiggies permitir que o jogador para completar quebra-cabeças que abrem portas para novos níveis, enquanto as notas musicais conceder acesso aos jogadores novas seções internas do mundo superior. Tal como Super Mario 64, a jogabilidade é projetado de uma maneira que é muito linear, desde que os jogadores não são obrigados a recolher todos os Jiggies e todas as notas musicais de um determinado nível para prosseguir com o próximo. Também é possível ignorar determinados níveis, desde que o jogador tem suficiente desses itens para alcançar um mais distante. Cada nível é composto por uma série de desafios que envolvem a resolução de quebra-cabeças , saltando por cima de obstáculos, agrupando objetos e derrotando adversários. O jogo também apresenta alguns elementos de jogos de ação e aventura . Os jogadores muitas vezes tem que falar com NPCs e, em seguida, descobrir uma maneira de ajudá-los. Também é possível aumentar de Banjo e Kazooie barra de energia através da recolha de favos de mel extras que estão escondidos ao longo dos níveis. Banjo e Kazooie pode executar uma ampla gama de habilidades, como salto, escalada, natação, voando, e rolando em inimigos. A maioria desses movimentos são aprendidas por encontrar garrafas, uma toupeira amigável, dentro dos mundos. Alguns movimentos exigem itens específicos para que eles possam ser executados; por exemplo, penas vermelhas são usadas para Banjo e Kazooie voar, enquanto as penas de ouro protegê-los de todos os danos. Alguns itens também permitem que o personagem para ganhar habilidades temporárias em um momento particular; por exemplo, os treinadores turbo fornecer uma explosão de velocidade para chegar a um determinado destino no tempo. Banjo e Kazooie são ocasionalmente ajudado por seu amigo Mumbo Jumbo, um xamã que podem usar poderes mágicos para transformá-los em várias criaturas, incluindo um cupim , uma abóbora , uma abelha , uma morsa e um crocodilo . Estas transformações têm a sua particularidades próprias e permitir que o jogador áreas de acesso que anteriormente eram inacessíveis; por exemplo, a morsa pode resistir os efeitos da água gelada. Tokens Mumbo que estão espalhadas por todo o jogo permitir que o processo de transformação. O jogo também inclui fraudes que o jogador pode desbloquear através da recolha de livros de feitiços do livro de Gruntilda, Cheato. Enredo Banjo-Kazooie é definido na Spiral Mountain e segue a história de Banjo, um mel macho marrom urso , e Kazooie, uma fêmea vermelho pássaro que é mantido sempre na mochila de Banjo. O jogo começa quando uma falta de temperamento bruxa nomeado Gruntilda aprende com seu caldeirão que Tooty, a irmã mais nova de Banjo, é uma menina bonita. Jealous, Gruntilda cria uma máquina que pode transferir nível de uma pessoa de beleza para outro, o que ela pretende para usar com Tooty. Ela então rapta Tooty da casa de Banjo, enquanto ele está dormindo. Em resposta ao seqüestro, Kazooie Banjo acorda-se e os dois partiram para resgatá-la. Banjo e Kazooie aprender com seu amigo, frascos a toupeira, que Tooty foi capturado por Gruntilda e sugere que eles precisam de algum treinamento para recolher notas musicais e peças de puzzle para progredir através covil de Gruntilda. No momento em que a maioria das notas musicais e Jiggies estão reunidos, Banjo e Kazooie enfrentar Gruntilda em um show de jogo de trivia chamado "Furnace Fun de Grunty". O jogo apresenta questões e desafios relacionados a determinados aspectos do jogo. Depois de passar por vários tabuleiros de jogo, os dois ganhar o jogo e Gruntilda foge. Reunido com Tooty, Banjo e Kazooie voltar para casa e comemorar sua vitória com seus amigos e uma churrasqueira. No entanto, Tooty lembra a todos que Gruntilda fugiu e diz Banjo e Kazooie para derrotá-la. A dupla retorna ao covil de Gruntilda e chegar ao topo da torre, onde enfrentam uma batalha com Gruntilda. Com a ajuda de algumas criaturas amigáveis chamados Jinjos, Banjo e Kazooie conseguem derrotar Gruntilda, prendendo-a abaixo de um pedregulho. Voltando à sua casa, Banjo e Kazooie ir de férias em uma praia com os amigos e comemorar sua vitória. O jogo termina com Gruntilda jurando vingança contra Banjo e Kazooie e chamando por ela capanga Klungo para mover a pedra que está cobrindo ela. Principais Personagens *Banjo the Bear - A good hearted, well mannered and sweet natured honey-bear. He's always seen wearing bright yellow shorts and a blue packpack for carrying Kazooie around. As seen in the opening scene, he's an experienced banjo player, he cares a lot for his best friend and those in need and sometimes shares a bond or two with his little sister, Tooty. Unlike his sister, Banjo's not really into adventuring. Banjo first appeared in Diddy Kong Racing. *Kazooie the Breegull - A sassy, foulmouthed, wise-cracking red-crested Breegull and Banjo's best friend. She loves to insult people out of the blue which causes conflicts and fights, Kazooie loves to explore and go adventuring. She also plays a namesake instrument; in this case: the kazoo. *Gruntilda Winkybunion - The main antagonist, Gruntilda or Grunty for short is an evil and stereotypical Witch who sets out to capture Banjo's sister to steal her beauty. She always speaks in rhyme and also happens to own a broom that follows her when needed. *Tooty the Bear - Banjo's cheerful and younger sister. Tooty is somewhat a bit of an outgoing lass and loves adventuring, she's a bit cowardly but did vow that Banjo would come and save her from Grunty after being kidnapped. *Bottles the Mole *Mumbo Jumbo the Shaman *Brentilda Winkybunion *Klungo Desenvolvimento Banjo-Kazooie foi desenvolvido pela mesma equipe que desenvolveu Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong Missão. O desenvolvimento do jogo começou no final de 1995 para o Entertainment System Super Nintendo sob o nome do projeto Sonho e usados da Rare "ACM" (Advanced Modelagem de computador) tecnologia gráfica, usado pela primeira vez em Donkey Kong Country, a um nível muito avançado. Sonho foi originalmente sugerido como um jogo de aventura, estrelado por um menino chamado Edison, que possuía uma espada de madeira e começou a ter problemas com um grupo de piratas liderados por um capitão chamado Blackeye. No entanto, Edison foi substituído como Rare sentia que ele era "muito genérico". Os desenvolvedores tentou primeiro com um coelho e um urso mais tarde, que se tornou Banjo. O desenvolvimento foi, então, transferido para o Nintendo 64. Ao mesmo tempo, Rare estava interessado em fazer um jogo mais com base na ação que se concentrou totalmente no banjo e suas habilidades. Para o efeito, a equipe criou Kazooie. "Nós viemos com a idéia de que um par de asas poderia aparecer a partir de Banjo do mochila para ajudá-lo a realizar um" salto duplo "," Gregg Mayles , diretor do jogo, explicou. "Também queríamos ele para ser capaz de correr muito rápido quando necessário ... então nós adicionamos um par de 'fast-running' pernas que surgiram a partir do fundo da mochila ... e em breve ... nós veio com a conclusão lógica de que estes poderiam pertencer a outro personagem, aquele que realmente viveu na mochila de Banjo. "Em vez de diálogo real, os personagens apresentam" "vozes murmurando. Esta escolha foi feita para transmitir suas personalidades sem eles realmente falando, como Rare acreditava que o discurso real "poderia arruinar a percepção do leitor dos personagens." A trilha sonora do jogo foi composta por Grant Kirkhope, que já escreveu metade da música para GoldenEye 007. Os temas ouviu no jogo foram projetados para ser muito interativo, que mudam dinamicamente para refletir a localização do jogador. Por exemplo, sempre que o jogador mergulha na água, a música muda para uma harpa arranjo do tema principal do mundo para um ambiente aquático. A música se desvanece gradualmente de um estilo para o outro sem pausa, enquanto a composição global laços continuamente. Um incompleta álbum da trilha sonora do jogo foi lançado em 1998, [ea trilha sonora completa, compreendendo 164 faixas, foi publicado em Bandcamp em 2014. Banjo-Kazooie também empregou uma técnica muito avançada para renderizar os gráficos. Os personagens foram criados com quantidades mínimas de texturização para dar-lhes um olhar afiado e limpo, enquanto os fundos usados frequentemente muito grandes texturas divididos em 64 × 64 peças, que foi o maior tamanho de textura do Nintendo 64 poderia render. Como resultado, esta técnica de memória causada significativa fragmentação questões. No entanto, a equipe de desenvolvimento conseguiu criar um sistema proprietário que poderia memória "remodelação", como jogadores jogado através do jogo para resolver a fragmentação. De acordo com o programador principal Chris Sutherland, "eu tinha dúvida de muitos jogos de N64 da época fez nada parecido com isso ". Raros também planejou incluir um modo adicional jogo, bem como mais mundos para o conteúdo atual do jogo, mas limitações de tempo ditada em contrário. Além disso, um recurso chamado " Swop Stop 'N' ", o que, aparentemente, têm permitido dados para ser transferidos entre ambos Banjo-Kazooie e sua então futura sequela Banjo-Tooie , permanece incompleta na versão original do jogo. Mais tarde foi revelado que uma das razões do recurso nunca foi totalmente implementadas foi devido a dificuldades técnicas no hardware Nintendo 64. Em junho de 1997, uma versão de trabalho do jogo foi mostrado na Electronic Entertainment Expo . Banjo-Kazooie foi inicialmente agendado para lançamento no final de 1997, mas foi adiado vários meses. Foi lançado em 29 de junho de 1998 na América do Norte, 17 de julho de 1998 na Europa e 6 de Dezembro de 1998, no Japão. Mundos Há nove mundos principais, mundo, mundo a kits e três mundos que estavam inacabados, portanto, não foram apresentados no jogo. Isto vem a um total de onze mundos existentes em Banjo-Kazooie. Mundos Principais *Mumbo's Mountain *Treasure Trove Cove *Clanker's Cavern *Bubblegloop Swamp *Freezeezy Peak *Gobi's Valley *Mad Monster Mansion *Rusty Bucket Bay *Click Clock Wood Recepção Banjo-Kazooie foi um sucesso crítico e comercial, vendendo mais de 1,8 milhões de cópias nos Estados Unidos e mais de 405 mil unidades no Japão. O jogo tem um escore global de 92 de 100 em Metacritic , que é considerado "aclamação universal". GamePro descrito Banjo-Kazooie como um jogo "mais complexo, mais fluido e mais atraente que seu antecessor encanador Super Mario 64 . É a certeza de ter até mesmo os mais leal 64 críticos levantando as sobrancelhas ." Jornalista pares Schneider , escrevendo para IGN , premiado com o jogo uma classificação de 9,6 dos 10, afirmando que o jogo "é o melhor jogo de plataformas 3D ele já jogou, e um sucessor mais do que digna de Super Mario 64 ". Os revisores também elogiou o título para seus gráficos detalhados. Jeff Gerstmann de GameSpot escreveu: "graficamente, Banjo-Kazooie . leva-lo a um outro nível O jogo mantém a aparência de Mario 64 , mas em vez de apartamento, polígonos sombreados, BK usa um monte de texturas ". A distância do jogo longo sorteio, sólida taxa de quadros , e de forma diferente mundos temáticos foram destacados de forma muito positiva. Os críticos também elogiaram trilha sonora dinâmica do jogo. Intercâmbio Schneider observou que esse recurso "permite que os jogadores sabem para onde estão indo. Isso acontece o tempo todo e em todos os níveis. É tudo muito a Disney esque ". Os efeitos sonoros recebeu elogios semelhantes, com muitos editores creditando a única e diversos padrões de fala dos personagens. O jogo foi muitas vezes chamado de Super Mario 64 clone de sua semelhança na jogabilidade. Gerstmann comparou favoravelmente a Mario , dizendo que "ele não ando muito longe da fórmula, mas faz o progressões lógicas que seria de esperar Nintendo para fazer. " Game Informer observou que, enquanto os dois jogos são muito semelhantes, Banjo-Kazooie com menos ênfase no plataformas e mais na exploração. Schneider observou que os mundos em Banjo- Kazooie são "maiores, mais detalhada e estão cheios de personagens interativos em cada esquina." Colin Williamson de allgame afirmou pros semelhantes, creditando a nível de design como "simplesmente delicioso, carregado com criatividade, segredos e personagens memoráveis." Além disso, a interação personagens e escrita foram disse ser "inteligente", com duplo significado em determinados momentos. Um aspecto habitualmente criticada do jogo foi o seu sistema de câmera falho. Jogo Revolução comentou ele pode ocasionalmente ser em um ângulo ruim para medir um salto corretamente. Em 1999, Banjo-Kazooie recebeu dois prêmios da Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences :. Jogo de Ação Console do Ano e Melhor Realização em Arte / Gráficos Da mesma forma, IGN premiado com o jogo em geral melhores gráficos de 1998, Melhor Textura Projeto de 1998, e Melhor Música de 1998. Em 2000, o jogo foi classificado número sete na lista dos 25 melhores N64 Jogos de Todos os Tempos da IGN. Em 2009, a Game Informer classificou o jogo 71 em sua lista dos 100 Melhores Jogos de Todos os Tempos.